guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Great Escape
Priests Is it only me or scout group priests are suicidal? They're like trying to solo my group running to attack me and leaving the group behind even when I'm not in their aggro range %) *The new AI system makes priests and other pve elements very weird. Your example is one, and have you noticed that the priest will start running away when its health goes lower? It makes sense but whats pathetic is that when the priest is the only one left and he's running for his life even though he's obviously going to die. Reminds me of random arenas.... Trace 01:30, 2 January 2007 (CST) *I have just done this quest and 2 from the 3 priests of the scout groups were the first ones to attack me. Only from the last scoutgroup it was the spotter that started the attack. it is almost like the priest are set to aggresive and have the same agro range as the spotters. Father Silencio 01:31, 20 January 2007 (CST) Same thing happens to me, i always thought priests were supportive characters... proves me wrong, unless there smiting priests... not possible, but it annoys me. 64.229.94.206 20:56, 19 February 2007 (CST) Koss When I completed this quest a few weird things happened. One is that all my transactions with the storage were reset. Another was Koss did not rejoin the party. I have treid to get him back but his name is still faded. I am curious because I got the reward but not Koss. Has anyone else had this problem? *Update Now I have quests that require Koss. If anyone else has had this problem please post it. Taking the Quest From Poghan Passage I ran into this issue when I went through to do the quest with a Signet of Capture on my bar but I forgot to change my secondary to Ranger. I essentially finished the quest by killing all groups, but ended up running over to Poghan Passage to get access to the outpost. When I re-entered the area to do the quest after changing my secondary to Ranger, I found that the doors were closed on the eastern side.----Thor79 01:02, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :The doors probably only open once all spotter groups have been dealt with. --Kale Ironfist 01:17, 27 June 2007 (CDT) 'Walkthrough' section inaccurate According to the section titled "Walkthrough" the best way to complete the quest is to exit Sunspear Sanctuary to Arkjok Ward. The problem is that Sunspear Sanctuary does not have an exit leading to Arkjok Ward, rather you must pass through the Command Post before entering this area. Just thought i might inform someone before they go on the long journey north thorough Venta Cemetery and back down south. | Snugg 11:33pm est, 05 Oct 2007 Margid & Pogahn Passage After finishing the quest The Great Escape you can go out of the eastern gate of the fort, then over the bridge and from there south you can find an outpost: Pogahn Passage. This can be EXTREMELY useful if you know that you will be choosing Margid in the Mysterious Message quest after the Kodonur Crossroads mission. Otherwise you will have to fight your way through the fort again to get to Pogahn Passage and there will be more troops to overcome at that time. Screenshot I uploaded a rough ss for the quest. It's my first one, so feel free to upload superior versions as they become available. Raj4h 17:44, 21 March 2009 (UTC)